The Asthma study *AKA B Well Mom) aims to increase understanding of factors that predict poor asthma control during pregnancy as well as to add our knowledge of the basic immunology of pregnancy. We are underway with the collection of biospecimens to test the primary hypothesis, and have a number of samples that are currently stored in RNALater. Given the lack of knowledge of how long cells can be stored in this medium before integrity of the RNA is in question, we propose to ship all current samples in RNALater to the UMN analysis lab for RNA isolation. After RNA is isolated, the samples will be returned to the repository for storage.